


In Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drunken midnight hours always lead to bad decisions made in a haste such as Woobin calling his ex that he hasn’t talked to in months.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	In Another Life

**Woobin**

it’s getting colder without you here.

**Serim**

???

are u drunk

**Woobin**

i think so

will you come pick me up?

**Serim**

u know we’re not together anymore right…

**Woobin**

you know where to find me

* * *

Serim sighs, staring at his phone with a worried expression. He didn’t know if it was right to pick up his drunken ex in the middle of the night when they haven’t talked to each other in so long – what would other people think of it? It’s not that Serim still had feelings for Woobin – no, he had already moved on since long ago. But still, he couldn’t just pretend to not care about his ex anymore.

After all, they once shared something intimate between the two of them and no matter what happens, Serim will still have a tiny part in him that worries for the other.

In the end, Serim finds himself quickly standing up from his bed and putting on his favourite jacket, taking another one with him in case Woobin is cold, which is most likely true because Woobin gets easily cold. He heads out of his apartment, making his way to his ex’s current location.

Serim finds Woobin there, at the bar he used to always go to whenever he wanted to get drunk. It had always been like this for the two of them – Woobin drinking himself to the point of passing out, and Serim would always, always pick him up no matter what time of the day it was.

But of course, times are different now and Serim isn’t together with Woobin anymore. He only came out of guilt and worry; he had no intentions of going back with the other.

“Woobin.” Serim breathes out upon seeing his ex’s lonely figure who’s sitting on the stool, resting his head on the table and obviously passed out from too much drinking. He approaches Woobin, lightly tapping the other’s shoulder to wake him up. Slowly, Woobin looks up, lips forming a curve at the sight of Serim in front of him.

How long has it been since he’s last seen that beautiful face of Serim?

“You came.”

Serim only nods at Woobin awkwardly, avoiding the other’s meaningful gaze on him as he helps him stand up.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

With this Woobin’s face forms a frown, “But I just started drinking.” He says with a whiny voice, and for a moment it made Serim feel as if it were the old times where Woobin would always whine like a kid whenever Serim tries to drag him out of the bar.

Quickly shaking off these thoughts, Serim looks at Woobin with a firm expression that usually means he won’t be letting Woobin have the last word. “You’re drunk, Woobin.”

And just like always, Serim’s words worked on Woobin. Like a child, he nods at Serim, obeying the other diligently as Serim helps him stand up, making their way out of the bar.

Not so long after, the two reaches Woobin’s apartment, an awkward silence blocking out the soft music of the city night as soon as they enter the place that was once familiar to Serim. Now it’s just something to him that gives him a sense of nostalgia, like a distant memory he could no longer remember.

He lays down the drunken Woobin on his bed, covering his ex with a blanket as he prepares to leave the apartment and go back to his home, wanting nothing but a peaceful sleep. But as he’s about to head out of the room, he halts to a stop when Woobin suddenly holds on to his wrist.

“Please, don’t leave me again.”

Woobin’s voice is serious as if he had gained back his consciousness, laced with fear and sadness.

Not wanting to look back to see the look on Woobin’s face, Serim takes in a deep breath before replying back to the other. “Woobin, I told you…We’re not together anymore.”

“Oh.”

It was such a simple response, and yet it carried such heavy feelings – Serim can hear the pain and disappointment in Woobin’s voice, already knowing that he doesn’t have to look back to know that Woobin’s eyesight are already starting to be blurred with his tears. He doesn’t dare look back, not wanting to see the hurt in Woobin’s face.

They stayed like that for a moment, Woobin holding on to Serim’s wrist, Serim not daring to look back at Woobin, completely enveloped in a silence too loud it was almost deafening.  _ Almost _ , until Woobin breaks the silence with a question he would later on realise he probably shouldn’t have asked in the first place if only he knew how much pain it would bring him in the near future.

“Why did you leave me?”

Knowing Woobin, Serim had already expected the other would ask him this sooner or later, and he wasn’t wrong about it. Still, Serim stays silent, choosing not to answer the question. He knew it would only hurt Woobin, and he didn’t want to inflict more pain on the other. He had already hurt Woobin too much – he’s not sure if his conscience can take it if he hurts his ex once more.

Taking in yet another one of the countless deep breaths he had taken that night, Serim softly replies in a low voice, “Some things are better left unexplained, Woobin.”

With this he walks out of Woobin’s apartment, not once looking back as he slowly walks back to his own home, heart filled with the feeling of sadness too heavy it was almost bringing him down.

Sometimes, there are some things better left unexplained, and this was one of them. Maybe in another life he would give Woobin a closure; an explanation as to why he did what he did. Maybe in another life he and Woobin never broke up and they got the happy ending they have both always longed for. Maybe in another life, they’ve never met at all – Serim would never have Woobin and Woobin would never have Serim.

But in this one, Serim leaves Woobin without an explanation. 


End file.
